Lost Joy
by CateyBug
Summary: After seven years of a carefree marriage, their five year old joy was kidnapped. Bring everything that was once perfect crashing down. Now Draco and Ginny are willing to do anything to bring their joy back.


Lost Joy

Ginny was in a good mood. The sun was shinny, she and her husband had started the morning right like most mornings, and now she was heading to her shinning joy's room. The thought of her family was something to bring a smile to her face. She just loved them so much and never wanted anything to happen to them.

Once she had gotten to her son's door, she opened it slowly. When the door was opened a bit she peeked in. She couldn't see much since the room was dark, but she could see a form breathing.

Ginny opened the door more and shuffled in. What she did see of her son now that there was more light shinning in from the hall was his soft strawberry blonde hair peeking out from under his covers. She smiled softly at the sight and made her way closer to her son's bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid sitting on him, reach her hand over to his hair and fingered it gently. Ginny bent down to kiss his forehead. "Phineas," she called in his ear softly, "Phineas Lucifer, My Love, wake up."

He only stirred a little before sighing softly and going back to sleep. Ginny laughed at his act as she had dealt with this from his father mere hours before. She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Mummy," called a little voice. She looked down into Phineas' greyish blue eyes. "Is it morning already?"

Ginny stood up from her perch on his bed and nodded. She realized that he probably couldn't see her nod, so she turned on his lights. "Yes," she said as he rubbed his eyes with his little hands.

She moved away from her spot by the bed and walked into Phineas' walk-in closet. As Ginny looked for something for Phineas to wear, the little boy pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. He trudged into the closet after his mother. Phineas perched himself up on a soft, comfy chair and watched as she riffled through all his clothes.

"You have to many clothes, Phineas." Ginny told her son, "I might need to talk your father into helping me get rid of some. Surely some of these are to small."

"Where is Daddy," was Phineas' reply.

She glance over at her little boy before turning back to the clothes in front of her. "His probably in the dinning room waiting for us, but if we don't hurry..."

She hand him an aqua green colored shirt and some black slacks. He took the immediately grabbed them and ran out of the closet to change. Ginny followed after him slowly. She had decided she would make the bed while he changed.

Ginny knew that they had elves for this kind of thing. But she always felt that every little thing she did helped out with the house elves. She even made Phineas and Draco pick up after themselves sometime. Her husband thought it ridiculous, but he didn't stop her.

As Ginny continued to make the bed, she soon felt a tug on her robes. She ignored it as she was use to him tugging on her robes for no reason. "Mummy..."

"What is it Phineas," she asked as she continued.

"My clothes."

"What about them," she asked, finally turning to look at him. She soon found out why though. "Oh, your clothes...their too small...Well take them off. Claridge!"

Phineas nodded as he started to pull off his clothes with little bit of struggle. Ginny had to help him out of them. But soon a house elf popped in out of no where. The elf bowed as low as it could go before straightening it's self up, it's eyes stayed train on the ground as it addressed it's Mistress.

"Claridge, can you get Draco for me? Tell him it's urgent."

"Yes Mistress Malfoy." The elf bowed lowly again before disappearing again.

"Phineas, sit on the bed," Ginny said once he was stripped to his knickers.

He followed his mother's directions with out any complaints. "Mummy, I don't think this is ur-urgent."

"I know Love, but he'll hurry if he believes so."

And true to her words, Draco appeared in the doorway five minutes later. He looked like he had ran the whole way by the way he was slightly leaning against the doorway. He quickly straighten himself up and gave a quick glance around the room. Once he found that everything was in order and his family wasn't in harm, he calmed.

"Urgent," he scoffed, "I hardly think so."

"Yes, well...there seems to be a change in plans."

Draco looked mildly interested. "In yours or mine," he asked.

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered. "Both," she told him.

Draco looked from Ginny to Phineas. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"That's exactly-"

"Mummy told me to strip," Phineas said, pointing to his mother. He smiled at Draco. "I don't have clothes to fit."

"Phineas don't interrupt when people are talking-"

"Why? My Uncles do it all the time."

"We aren't your Uncles are we," Draco asked firmly and Ginny smacked his head from behind. He gave Ginny a loving smile before turning his attention to is son. "And what do you mean that you don't fit your clothes?

Ginny rolled her eyes as if the answer was a bit obvious. "His growing Draco...Our little boy is growing up."

Draco looked at Phineas with his smoldering greyish blue eyes. He then turned and left as quickly as he came. She watched him go sadly and sighed. "Come on Phineas...lets find you something to wear."

Phineas hopped off the bed and trailed after his mother back into the closet. As she searched through all his clothes, Phineas place himself in the chair once again. But he soon grow bored of the silence and began hitting his hands off of anything that could make noise.

"Phineas...Please," Ginny pleaded after listening to his noise a good ten minutes.

"Why Mummy," Phineas asked, but he stopped and gave an innocent look that would put Draco's younger self to shame, "Don't you usually like my good music?"

"Yes usually I do, but I need a quiet moment. Can I get that Love?"

Phineas nodded sadly. "Yes Mummy," he said quietly.

Ginny looked over at her son and waved him over to her. He came slowly towards her and Ginny wrapped her arms around him. "Phineas, you can play music for Daddy and Mummy when we all get home tonight okay."

Phineas laid his head on her chest and nodded. His mother ran a hand through his hair and hugged him a bit tighter, she kissed his forehead gently. "Phineas, Mummy and Daddy love you...Never forget that."

Phineas looked Ginny in the eyes, he nodded, then hugged her back. "I love you guys too, Mummy."

"Ginevra, Phineas," called Draco's voice.

Phineas pulled from Ginny's embrace and ran to the sound of his father. In Draco's hand where a pair of folded clothes, but they were dropped to the ground as Draco swooped Phineas up into his arms.

"You act like you hadn't seen me moments ago," chuckled Draco.

Phineas pulled back and looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Yeah, but you didn't get my morning greeting," he said as he snuggled back into him.

Draco smiled as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold. Eventually Draco set Phineas down and picked up the clothes he had dropped.

"I found some old rags Phineas can wear until he gets his new clothes." Draco handed them to the boy and smile when Phineas set them on the bed to straighten them out.

Phineas crinkled his noise at the sight of them. "Mummy their rags...I don't wanna," he pouted.

Ginny touched the top of Phineas' head and smoothed out his hair. "Before you know it...you'll be in your new clothes. So don't worry about them," she encouraged.

Still pouting, Phineas put on the clothes. When he was finish, he reached for Draco's had and took it, while Draco wrapped his other arm around Ginny's waist. Draco kissed a little below her ear and whispered, "I love you," before leading his family out of the room.

As the walked downstairs, Ginny couldn't help, but admired her family. She wished that nothing would ever change this moment. That everything would continue to be as perfect.

Phineas pulled out Ginny's chair for her when they reached the Dinning room. Ginny thanked him gratefully as she sat down and tried to contain her laughter when he struggled to push her chair in-Draco eventually helped.

Once they were all seated-Draco at the head, Phineas to the left and Ginny to the right-the elves were summand and breakfast was served.

"Do you think I could get a broom today," Phineas asked.

"I don't know," Draco commented as he sliced up his pancake, "What do you think?"

"I think your too young," Ginny put in before Phineas could get a word out.

"No I'm not," complained Phineas, "I'm a full grown kid just like you guys."

"Your five," commented Ginny, "And we're adults...not kids."

"Ginevra, let Phineas get at least a toy broom. No harm there...it barely gets two feet in the air."

"Draco, we can't keep spoiling him," Ginny replied, "or his going to end up a spoiled brat that nobody is going to like."

"I was spoiled and I turned out fine."

"No you were a spoiled brat to anyone that breathed near you."

Draco gave her his trademark grin and took her hand. "Are you referring that you can't breath...because I wasn't spoiled to you."

"No that wasn't what I meant at all."

"So can I or can't I," Phineas asked.

"We'll see," was Ginny's only reply.

After breakfast the elves reappeared and took the dishes away. Ginny helped Phineas into his black cloak, mittens, and hat before getting herself around.

Draco led them to the family room where a big fireplace stood. "I'll meet you on the other side," he joked before grabbing a hand full of floo and stepping into the fireplace. As Draco shouted his destination, he threw down the powder and was engulfed by green flames.

"Why do we always do this instead of what the elves do when I'm with you," Phineas asked as Ginny grabbed a handful.

"It's safer this way," she said as they stepped in.

"Can I," he asked, indicating to the floo powder.

Ginny gave him a small hand full. "On the count of three," she said and he nodded. "One...Two...Three! Diagon Alley," she shouted as they both throw in the powder.

Ginny was glad that she was still holding onto his hand when she felt the sucking feeling she usually felt. Ginny only tightened her hold and didn't loosen it until she saw Draco's tall form waiting for them

Draco greeted Phineas with the usual ruffle of his hair before looking at Ginny. "I must be going now. I'll meet you both later though...Good luck Ginevra."

He pulled her in for a kiss and Ginny had to close her eyes as she tried to savor it. He soon pulled away. "Good luck my love."

He smiled at them before walking away without another glance. Ginny took Phineas' hand again and lead him in the opposite direction to the tailors shop. On the way there Phineas gave all the reasons why they shouldn't go to the tailor.

"Do you want to continue to wear rags," Ginny finally asked as the neared the place. That shut him up.

"Ello Mrs. Malfoy, young Phineas, what brings you here today," asked the tailor.

"It would seem that Phineas is in need of some new clothes."

"Ah...right this way," replied the tailor as she lead them out back.

The lady made Phineas stand on a small stage in the middle of the room as she flicked her wand and a measuring tape floating up into the air. Phineas scowled at the lady, but he didn't move as she continued to write down measurements.

"All done," she told Phineas as she caught the measuring tape in her hand, "Mrs. Malfoy, maybe you will like to see some of my new fabric to get an idea."

Ginny agreed instantly, but not before telling her that she would be there in a moment. The lady rushed off to her office leaving the mother and son behind. "Please stay here Phineas," Ginny said as she put both hands on his cheeks, "If you stay I'll get you that toy broom Daddy talked about this morning."

Phineas nodded as he plopped down on the edge of the stage. She knew that she shouldn't bribe, but she couldn't help it sometimes. In her eyes he deserved the world, only she didn't have the world to give, so she gave her love and every once and a while a little gift for being good.

The Tailor had already have all the fabrics set out when Ginny walked into the office. The tailor smiled at her as she sat down. "Young Phineas is getting so big."

"Yes," Ginny commented as she examined some orange fabric, "It seems only yesterday that Draco and I found out that we were expecting."

The women hummed in agreement before explaining which colors she believed would go with Phineas' skin, hair, and eye. But before long they had came to an agreement and Ginny stood to leave the office. She thanked the lady and headed out to check on her son.

The back room was empty. Ginny took a deep breath and told herself not to panic. She moved to the front of the store and checked there too. Since Phineas liked to move around the shop a bit. But there was no sign of Phineas. Ginny ran back to the tailor's office.

Upon seeing Ginny arrive back into her office, the tailor stood from behind her desk. "Is something wrong Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Have you seen my boy?"

"No Mrs. Malfoy," the tailor stated, "would you like me to research the area? Maybe you missed him."

"No...I'll find him," Ginny said.

So Ginny left the shop and searched everywhere. Even his most favorite brooms store and ice cream parlour, but no Phineas. Ginny felt a tear trickle down her face, but she wiped it away. She was going to find him. She knew she had too.

Ginny went over to a stranger and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and she hesitated. "Excuse me Sir, have you seen a strawberry blonde boy in a plain white shirt, holey blue jeans, and he stands a little above my knee?"

The man only shook his head and walked away. Ginny didn't give up though. She continued to ask wizard after wizard, witch after witch, even showing them a picture. Still all answers were no.

Tears were now pouring down her face as she called out to her son, but no answer. She eventually sank to her knees and sobbed.

"Phineas," she cried to herself.

"Ginevra," asked a familiar voice that was now filled with concern.

She looked up into the face of Draco and sprang up from the ground. She flung herself into his arms and cried. "Shh, everything's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny just couldn't bring herself to tell Draco the reason behind her cries. Every time she cold down enough to tell him, she would start crying again.

"Oh, you found him," said a young man, "Of course the picture you should us was of a younger lad, but it's good that you found him."

Draco stared at the man. He was confused on what the man meant until he realized that he didn't get the usual greeting or that his son wasn't trying to calm her down himself.

"N-N-No h-his my h-h-h-husband," Ginny told the man.

The man stayed silent as Draco tried to process the situation. He turned to Ginny. "You...mean that...Phineas is...missing?"

Ginny only nodded. "I'm so sorry," she cried, "I told him to stay put. I didn't think-I didn't think that I would loss him."

Draco tightened his hold on his wife and kissed her cheek. The man watched as Draco whispered something into her ear. "Do you want me to call the officials?"

Draco shook his head. "No that won't be necessary. We'll find him as I sure his here somewhere."

He took Ginny's hand in his hand and nodded a good-bye before they started to walk away. "Phineas," shouted Draco.

"Phineas," shouted Ginny.

"Phineas," they both shouted.

Draco weaved through the mass crowd of people, pulling Ginny with him. Without missing a beat, he asked almost everyone if the had see his son.

"Oh Draco, what if something bad happened to him," Ginny sobbed, "What if his hurt?"

Draco wheeled on Ginny and growled. "Don't say that," he said angrily, "When I get my hands on him-Nothing is going to happen to our son."

Ginny knew she should be startled by his outburst, but she knew that he was scared of what might happen too. Draco was trying to be strong for the both of them and she appreciated that.

"Phineas," called Ginny.

"Mummy!"

Ginny's eyes widened as she and Draco shared a look. "Draco," she said quietly and nodded. Ginny soon raced of ahead of him and he soon followed after her. "Phineas," cried Ginny.

"Mummy," the strawberry blond said when he came into view.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she widened her arms to swoop him into a hug. A black figure came up from behind Phineas and grabbed him before he could get any further. "Phineas," shouted Ginny as she lowered her arms to get her wand, "Let him go!"

"Mummy," Phineas cried as he struggled to get out of his capturers.

Draco was faster than Ginny at whipping out his wand, but before the spell even left his lips, they disappeared. "No," cried Ginny as she fell to the ground sobbing, "Phineas!"

Draco could only stand there stunned as he stare at the spot his son was only moments ago, listening to his wife's sobs.

* * *

**This is my first ever Harry Potter story.**

**I don't own Draco or Ginny, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Phineas Lucifer Malfoy belongs to me.**

**I will eventually continue with more.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
